Angel
by MidnightGypsie
Summary: Henry reflects on the lost of a close friend. OneShot. A memorial to a friend.


**Okay, luvs. This WAS my first fic. I was doing a little perusing of my account and found it. I decided to check it out…and then I decided to redo it. The story is still the same, as are most of the words. I would not dare change a memorial. But the format is changed. It was hard to read in the old format and I think that may have turned people off of wanting to read it. So, here it is again! Enjoy!  
**  
**_Disclaimer: I DON'T own LXG._**

**WARNING: This story contains references to my religion (Christianity). Especially the ending dedication. If you can't handle it, don't read it.**

**ANGEL**_**  
**_

Henry Jekyll sat in his cabin, thinking; most of the time he hated thinking, but then again, most of the time he couldn't think without Hyde interrupting.

But what he was thinking about now was one of the few subjects that Hyde agreed with him on.

Henry was thinking about her. Elizabeth.

"She died four years ago today." he said to himself

"Along with a few other individuals, eh, Henry?" said Hyde in his mind.

Jekyll didn't argue this time. This time he knew Hyde was right.

Elizabeth was one of the sweetest people Jekyll had ever known. She was short and full, but in a cute way. She had a round face and blond hair that was always pulled back in a pony tail.

Her eyes...they always seemed to shine a bright blue. She looked like a cherub angel.

He remembered the first time he saw her.

It was after one of Hyde's little "frolics" around Paris. He had woken up in a bed that was not his own to a girl he didn't know tending his wounds.

"I found you in a gutter about a mile from here and you looked pretty beaten up. I couldn't just leave you there, so I brought you home with me. I took care of most of your wounds, but you still need rest. You can sleep in my bed."

Her voice was naturally high pitched, like a baby's. And when she laughed it sounded like bells.

"She was so sweet...So innocent...Like a child..." Jekyll mused.

He loved her instantly.

Not as a lover, but as a friend. At the time, his only friend.

After that night they continued to see each other. Whenever one needed the others company they would get together, and they went to Elizabeth's parents house every Sunday after church. They learned about each other's lives.

Elizabeth was the only person that Jekyll told his secret to. And in return, Elizabeth told Jekyll about her life.

She worked at the local library part time, while going to school the rest of her time. She was studying to be a veterinarian. She loved animals, especially dogs. She, in fact, had two Great Danes of her own.

The only reason she lived in the 'wrong side of town', was because she could not afford anywhere else, and she did not want to move back in with her parents.

"I want to make it on my own. Prove that women, even those as 'fragile' as me, can make it in this world."

"She was sweet, kind, and caring, but when she wanted to do something, by God she did it!" thought Jekyll.

She graduated the school at the top of her class.

From then on, she worked as an assistant at first in a small house-made-animal-hospital. She was slowly working her way up there as well. The owner said that after she retired, she wanted Elizabeth to take over the practice.

Soon enough, she had enough money to move out of her seedy, one person flat.

But she didn't.

"You were always there for me. And I'm always going to be there for you. No matter what!"

"If only she knew the lie she was telling you, Henry. She probably wouldn't have said it."

Hyde didn't get sympathetic over many things, but Elizabeth was one of them.

That's when it happened; that faithful Sunday afternoon.

Elizabeth had not gone to church that morning.

Jekyll, in fact, had not seen her all weekend.

He thought he would go by her house and see how she was.

She was not there.

So, he went to her parent's house. Surely, she would be there, it was Sunday.

She was there in body, but her spirit had long ago left her.

When he entered the house, the first thing he was hit with was a terrible odor he knew all to well.

The next thing he saw were Elizabeth's two Great Danes, lying dead in the floor.

He immediately ran threw the house, looking for Elizabeth, or anyone for that matter.

He found them.

They were all dead.

Elizabeth and her father were in bed, but he found Elizabeth's mother dead in the hallway with a gun in her hand.

He had been in shock, unable to do anything. To this day, Henry doesn't understand how he summoned enough strength and called the police.

By the time the police got there, the whole neighborhood was in an uproar, but Jekyll was dead to it all.

That is, until he passed by some of Elizabeth's friends, gossiping.

"Her mother did it!" the first one said.

"I know, I know! But why?" asked the second.

"Well, just last Friday, her mum found out she had cancer. I guess she figured if she was going, she was taking her family with her!" commented the third.

That was it. Her mother had committed double homicide and suicide.

Jekyll was furious. But as furious as he was, Hyde was ten times as furious.

That night, Hyde was let loose on Pairs. He destroyed everyone and everything in his path.

No remorse, no pity.

The world took away his Elizabeth, and he would destroy the world.

Jekyll lived like that for a long time; starving himself in the day, Hyde destroying himself at night.

Then the League found him.

He knew in his heart that it was not by chance that M had chosen him.

It was his angel; his Elizabeth.

She was watching him destroy himself and she wouldn't have it. So she gave him something to believe in. Something to trust. She sent him the League.

Jekyll smiled to himself and pulled himself up from the bed. He looked out his port hole, and saw the sun was rising.

"Well then, another day, another chance to make it better. Thank you Elizabeth. I love you and will never forget you."  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

This fanfiction is dedicated to my dear friend Elizabeth Dolley, God rest her. This story is a true one. The event is based on a real life event that happened to me about a year ago.** Elizabeth was a true friend who was pulled from my life way to early for my liking. But God has a plan for everyone and everything happens for a reason. So, this is my memoir to you, Lizzy. I love you and R.I.P.**


End file.
